1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for implementing Korean characters using a consonant-vowel combination system, and more specifically, to a tool for implementing Korean characters using a consonant-vowel combination system, in which a simple and concise combination system capable of implementing all Korean characters using only six consonants and vowels is constructed, and thus users of the tool may realize originality, superiority, and convenience of Korean letters in daily life.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known to everybody, the Korean alphabet created by King Sejong in 1443 as a name of ‘Hun-min-jeong-um’ to visualize all the sounds in the nature of universe by combining 28 letters of consonants and vowels can be said as a representative cultural heritage of Korean people.
One time, the Korean alphabet was looked down upon even in Korea despite its originality and superiority. However, its superiority is recognized all over the world now, and thus a great many distinguished scholars and students in the world give praise to scientific accomplishment and originality of the Korean alphabet, and the number of foreigners writing, speaking, and using the Koreans alphabet tends to increase day by day.
Although the Korean alphabet is created in a superior, concise, and unified system as described above, it is frequently used in an inconvenient and complicated way and treated inattentively in many cases in reality. Furthermore, the problems arising from misunderstanding that the Korean alphabet as written symbols is the same as Korean language are overlooked.
In order to give clear understandings about the characteristics and superiority of the Korean alphabet to Korean people, growing children, and foreigners who study Korean language for the first time, backgrounds that have made the Korean alphabet complicated need to be carefully reviewed once more now. The reasons of making the Korean alphabet complicated and inconvenient should be identified and corrected one by one. Putting aside the shapes and functions of Korean letters, it is difficult to explain even the principles of creating the Korean alphabet based on the current printing type of the Korean letters.
On the other hand, even in Korean language teaching tools used for children, in which shapes of the Korean letters are made of magnets and combined into Korean characters, 28 Korean letters of consonants and vowels are individually provided, and Korean characters are implemented by combining the Korean letters. However, since the children recognize the same ‘’s as different letters if the shapes thereof are different, a tool of a further simple structure is necessarily required to implement Korean characters.
Although the Korean alphabet has an original and concise structure as described above, it is used in a complicated and inconvenient way in reality, and thus it needs to further clearly inform that the Korean alphabet is original, superior, convenient, and constructed in a simple and concise system.